


You Look Like You Need A Hug

by finefeatheredfriend



Series: Why Can't We Be Friends? (AKA Wholesome Shorts) [1]
Category: Far Cry, Far Cry 5
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finefeatheredfriend/pseuds/finefeatheredfriend
Summary: Rook and Whitehorse need a hug. Rook does something about that.





	You Look Like You Need A Hug

Exhaustion etched into her face, Rook stepped into the jail and enjoyed the cool breeze provided by the AC. She was looking for the sheriff. This idea had been on her mind for days, a steady itch in the back of her thoughts that just would not go away.

“Nice to see you again, Rook,” Whitehorse told her, taking a swig of his beer and letting out a little tired sigh. Without saying anything, she stepped forward and embraced him, wrapping her right arm around his waist and her left up around his shoulders. She squeezed him tighter when she felt him start with surprise. He was warm, and a little soft around his belly, but he was tall, and muscular and felt safe, standing there with a warm beer in his right hand, his left held out awkwardly as she hugged him.

“Rook, what…what in the world are you doing?”

“I’m hugging you,” she told him matter-of-factly, nuzzling her cheek a little closer into his chest, feeling the cold metal of his badge at her temple.

“I…” Earl dropped his arms down, setting his beer on the table next to them awkwardly, unable to escape her embrace. “Why?”

“Because you look like you needed someone to.”

“Oh.” He huffed out a little surprised breath and she could feel him melt, suddenly, felt his shoulders soften, felt his chest stop tensing. “Oh.” She smiled, her eyes closed contentedly, not caring if anyone was staring. They all knew Earl Whitehorse might as well be her dad. Earl chuckled and the deep, gravelly sound of it reverberated in her ear, vibrated through her cheek where it rested against his sternum. He smelled like sweat, and cigarette smoke, and a little like Bliss flowers, but he clearly needed this. The sad droop of his tired eyes and the slump of his broad shoulders had told her that as surely as if he had said so.

“Sheriff?”

“Yeah?”

“Hug me back.” And he did. It was just as good, just as warm and enveloping as Rook had thought a hug from Earl Whitehorse would be. He wrapped his left arm around her back, a little cautious, a little hesitant at first about touching his employee, but then he put his right hand gently on the back of her head and leaned his head down with another little chuckle, his chin bumping her hair. Earl squeezed his deputy gently and she relaxed too, let all the stress and all the fear and all the pain melt away and just hugged him.

Rook had no shortage of hugs with Hurk and Sharky around, but this was different. This was not hugging a friend. This was hugging a parent, a role-model who sorely needed the appreciation of his charge. Palpable relief flowed through her knowing that she was right. They both really needed this hug.

When at last Earl slackened his arms’ grip on Rook, she did the same and stepped back with a little shy smile, suddenly embarrassed. Earl was smiling too beneath that bushy mustache of his. He crossed his arms over his chest, and his cheeks went a little red. Regardless, he looked like someone had removed the weight of the world from his shoulders, at least temporarily.

“Thanks, kid.” Earl studied her for a moment and gave a slight nod as though he had just assessed something about her. “Now, get back to work,” he growled gruffly, but she could see a smile still hidden in blue eyes tinted green behind yellow glasses.

“Yes, sir,” she said, and walked away with a lighter step.


End file.
